


Birthday Troubles

by thatoneboyking



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneboyking/pseuds/thatoneboyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Josh's birthday and Aidan hasn't been home at all. Did he forget his birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a present to my friend (rainbowkittensofdeath on tumblr) as a birthday gift, it was really short and I'm not really a fan of how I wrote it, but enjoy!

Aidan had spent the majority of the day just thinking about Josh’s birthday. A million different ideas crossed his mind, but mainly he kept throwing the ideas in the trash. It only took him about two hours to actually come up with something decent, he even made an excuse to leave work early and make his way into downtown Boston to pick up the gift. Hiding it was easier said than done! The vampire had to dash home to hide it in the fridge, and then he had to keep it away from him. ..Maybe keep him in the living room for a while when he comes home. 

He pulled the keys from his pocket and opened the apartment door quickly, sliding in and dashing into the kitchen, slowly slipping it into the fridge and shutting it before Sally stood behind him when he turned around. 

“Agh!” he gasped, being extremely startled from Sally just creeping on him by standing there. “Why the rush? Someone’s in a hurry,” she smiled brightly, her pearly whites staring the vampire head on. “His present had to go in the fridge, or it would’ve melted in the backseat of my car. I mean, we can’t have that,” he grinned, making his way into the living room and sat down on the couch, just anxiously waiting for Josh to come home. By how he would have been acting that day, Josh probably thought Aidan even forgot about his birthday to begin with. 

About an hour later, Aidan heard the lock on the door start to turn; he dashed back into the kitchen and pulled the chocolate cake from the fridge and put the two candles on it signifying his age. It was small, circular, and beautifully decorated with icing. A big cake would have served no purpose considering Aidan can’t really eat it anyway, and Sally …well that’s a complete other story for another day. The door finally cracked open and he had set the cake on the wooden table in the kitchen, lit and all. 

Josh walked in and shut the door with his back turned to Aidan, and as soon as he turned around all he heard was “surprise!” come from his roommates standing behind the small cake in the kitchen. They both had bright smiles, showing their happiness for his birthday. The face on their roommate was one of being purely startled. “I thought you guys forgot about my birthday,” he said, throwing his bag onto the couch and pacing his way to the kitchen adjacent to the living room. 

“Oh come on, I’m not that big of an ass am I?” Aidan chuckled, hitting him playfully.  
“Debatable,” Josh chortled with a grin. 

He couldn’t have been happier that Aidan and Sally didn’t forget his birthday, especially since Aidan is his significant other, otherwise he would’ve probably hit him the night before the full moon. Josh paced his way over to Aidan and stood beside of him; the vampire accordingly put an arm around him and kissed him softly on his pale, beautiful lips. “Happy birthday,” was whispered after he pulled away from the kiss. A smile was plastered all over both of their faces, Josh’s face also attempted to match it with pink cheeks. “Thanks,” he welcomed when he walked over to the cake to almost cut a piece. “Woah, easy there tiger! You’ve got to blow out your candles before you can take a bite,” Aidan mused, shrugging his shoulders. Josh looked back to Sally and Aidan both, “if you both sing to me …I swear. I will end bo--,” before he could even finish his sentence they started singing happy birthday to him.  
During their singing all Josh could do was just sit there in a very awkward manner between them, all before Aidan left a massive smooch to the side of his face. They clapped when he blew out the candles and let Josh cut himself a piece. 

“I hope this makes up for me being an ass today,” he shrugged, “I was trying to figure out what was the perfect gift. You know, I don’t think you really understand how hard of a person you are to buy for. Should really tell me more stuff that you like, would make this shopping stuff a whole lot easier,” Aidan chuckled, simply feeling a need to explain himself and bicker with Josh a bit. 

“Aidan I already have the best birthday present,” he leaned over kissing him, “I don’t need anything else. I’ve got everything I want right here.”


End file.
